1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of analyzing sperm and devices relating thereto, and more particularly, the present invention relates to analyzing digital video clips of semen samples that are received from a remote location. The present invention also relates to the use of contraceptives in mammals, and more particularly, to the use of a contraceptive for males and females utilizing a cannabinoid ligand.
2. Description of Related Art
There are more than 13 million infertile couples world wide. However, less than 1% of the cities in the U.S., and worldwide, have a laboratory which can carry out a semen analysis by a trained “andrologist.” One out of every five couples will require help in achieving a pregnancy and typically must have a semen analysis. The old-fashioned semen analysis (sperm count, % moving) cannot predict whether the man is fertile or not (see references). Today, most infertile couples who desire an advanced semen test may have to travel to distant Andrology labs, perhaps 4 to 10 hours away. This is both costly and stressful, often leading to an inferior sperm sample. A majority of couples simply do not have access to any laboratory that can provide an excellent semen report. Further, since sperm have a short life span (1-2 hours), a patient is under the duress of watching the clock, rushing the sample to the nearest hospital or reference laboratory, or collecting the sample away from home and in stressful surroundings (lab collection room; hotel; etc.).
In addition, the quality of equipment and technician training varies significantly from laboratory to laboratory, and doctors do not have many laboratory options to present to the patients.
What is needed, then, is a method for providing patients with access to a distant sperm diagnostic laboratory that can perform reasonably accurate and sophisticated semen analysis, without requiring a patient to travel long distances.
What is also needed is a method and system for using telemedicine to receive semen sample data from a remote location.
A need also exists for a method of preparing a semen sample for telemedicine analysis that approximates a predetermined profile.
Further, a need exists for a method of measuring sperm morphology from a remote location.
Also, a need exists for a method of sperm morphology evaluation that can ascertain the male's fertilizing potential.
The various methods and embodiments disclosed herein overcome the deficiencies described above with respect to known methods and devices for analyzing a semen sample.